Vidas
by AngelTHdeLioncourt
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre mis personajes favoritos de naruto. Son tristes,asi que a quien no les gusta no lean y punto!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo a todos!

Les presento una serie de drabbles que se me ocurrieron en una especie de trans post depresión,asi que no se sorprendan si son para cortarse las venas.

Con tal espero que les gusten.

Disclaimer:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen,por eso sakura sigue viva,sasuke está con los malos y naruto no se dá cuenta de hinata.

_**Vidas**_

1.1 Solo

Una tarde clara.

Un columpio en un arból.

Un niño rubio meciendoce lentamente.

Un parque soliado y lleno de vida.

El nino veia a los otros jugar y reir felices,sus sonrisas llenas de vida lo herian cada vez más.

El sol se puso.

Los otros pequeños salieron de el parque contentos para ir a abrazar a sus padres que habian venido por ellos.

Dejando ese lugar vacio...solitario.

Como se sentia ese niño mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojitos azules.

Una voz en su interios dijo _"No llores,ellos no entienden"_

"_Tampoco tu"_ dijo Naruto.

Todos se habian hido.

_Lo dejaron solo._

EL drabble peor de la historia!

En serio no se como se me ocurrió escribir esto!

No tengo fantasia (le llega un escobazo)

Ahi!Hey!porque hicistes eso naruto!es la pura verdad!este drabble es un…(Naruto alza la escoba)

Ok ok…no es culpa mia si no tengo autoestima naruto!

(Naruto suspira)

Bueno,espero que porlomenos a usdedes les guste;

Proximo Drabble: Hinata

Ja ne!

AngelTHdeLioncourt


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha!si,sigo con mis drabbles emos.

Esta vez sobre una de mis kunoichi favorita:hinata,asi que por favor no me hagan caso y lean!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. es propiedad de el gran Kishimoto-sensei,que jamás dejará de sorprenderme.

1.2 En las sombras

Todos dormian en la mansión Hyuuga.

Solo la pequeña Hinata seguia despierta,entrenando y esforzandose para el dia siguiente.

Queria que por lo menos una vez fuera capaz de demostrar a su padre que no era un estorbo,una inutil,que no era debil.

El dia siguiente volvió a fracasar.

Volvió a escuchar las acusas y los insultos de su padre,los halagos a su hermana pequena...corrió afuera de esa casa llorando y sin darse cuenta se habia internado en el bosque.

La heredera de el Clan Hyuuga se sentó en el pasto abrazansose las rodillas,lagrimas corrian por su rostro de porcelana.

Talvez Neji tenia razón,no podia cambiar.

Su destino era vivir en las sombras.

Es mi impresión o mis drabbles empeoran cada vez más?

No,no es mi impresión (le llega un sarten en la cabeza)

Auch!quien fue? (Sasuke sonrie levantando el sarten)

Uff…no es mi culpa si no me gusta!

Con tal,espero que les haya gustado;

Proximo drabble: sasuke.

Matta ne!

AngelTHdeLioncourt


	3. Chapter 3

Salut!otra vez yo!

Esta vez el drabble será sobre sasuke,espero que les guste!

A leer!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece(_inner:no,no te pertenece)_ _

(_Inner:y jam__á__s te pertenecer__á__!Muahahaha!) _tampoco a ti!(_inner:desgraciada!u_u!) :)__!_

Son de el gran Kishimoto-san,que es uno de los mejores genios de la historia.

1.3 Oscuridad

Calles vacias.

Una ciudad desierta.

Un niño moreno caminando como en trance,solo sus pasos rompian el silencio.

Llegó a la que era su casa,en ese istante se puso a llover.

Las gotas caian con furia,cubriendo todo.

En el piso estaban dos cosas:sangre y la figura de sus padres.

Sasuke caió de rodillas llorando.

Sus sollosos se escuchaban por toda la casa,solo el sonido de la lluvia y el trueno los cubrian.

Lagrimas.

Odio.

Dolor.

Y todo fué oscuridad.

Si se les hace familiare esta parte,

es el empiezo de el capitulo 138 de naruto shippuden.

si no lo sabian…sorry por el spoiler!

Si,definivamente envez de mejorar empeoro…y mucho!

Con tal,espero que sea de su agrado.

Se acepta de todo:comentarios,criticas,tomatazos,amenazas de muerte y qualquier tipo de objeto volator.

escriban aunque para decirme que está orrible (porque lo es) y que me bote bajo un trén!

Proximo:Gaara

Nos vemos!

AngelTHdeLioncourt


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo!otro capitulo para mi serie de drabbles!

Este es sobre Gaara,mi ninja favorito!

Lean y comenten!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece,porque si fuera mio mi querido rubiecito ya seria Hokage.

1.4 Vacio

Luna llena.

Un desierto inmenso.

Un niño de cabellos rojizos.

Rojos,como el kanji que tenia en la frente.

Rojos,como la sangre que habia derramado.

El pequeño miró los cuerpos de los ninjas que quisieron matarlo.

Su padre no entendia,no podia matarlo...fue su peor error haber metido a ese mounstruo en su interior.

Su mirada se dirigió a el desierto que estaba a su alrededor.

Frio,sin vida,vacio.

_Como el._

Bueno…ahora puedo decirlo.

ES UN ASCO! Juro…tratarè de no scribi màs en mis trans post-depresiòn si estos son los resultados!

(Respiro profundo) Les gusto?

Lo odiaron?

Haganme saber!

Si no no creo que voy a continuar.

Como dije antes acepto de todo,dejen reviews aunque para decir que me cuelgue para no scribi nunca màs!

Proximo: Haku

Au revoir!

AngelTHdeLioncourt


	5. Chapter 5

Ciao!otro capitulo más!

Este es para un personale que yo veo que es muuy olvidado:mi queridisimo Haku!

Rate and comment please!

Disclaimer: La serie "Naruto" no me pertenece,porque si fuera mio Haku y Zabuza vivirian juntos y felices.

1.5 Nieve

Cielo grìz.

Suaves copos de nieve caiendo...como ligeras plumas.

Un niño moreno caminando sin meta.

Sus piesitos temblaban al contacto con la fria nieve.

Levantó sus ojos oscuros a el cielo,las nubes se extendian hasta el orizzonte...ni una chispa de luz o calor.

_Como ese dia._

Una humilde casita.

Hombres armados de espadas y hoces.

Una mujer tendida en el piso en un charco de sangre.

Un pequeño llamandola tratando de despertarla.

Sombras rodiaron a Haku.

Y la nieve se manchó de sangre.

Esta es en absoluto la drabble más asquerosa de el planeta!

(le llega un tomate)

Si ven?me lanzan tomates!

("eso es para que no sigas insultando tus escritos idiota!")

Lo sabia U_U …sempre claro y directo,verdad Itachi?

(Itachi sonrie)

Como sea…gracias por haber leido y comenten,onegai!

(ven debemos hablar sobre _mi _drabble)

Haaay…ya vengo Itachi

Los dejo.

Sayonara!

Proximo:Itachi

AngelTHdeLioncourt


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

aqui les va otro capitulo para mi serie de mini fics emos!

Esta es para uno de mis malos favoritos:Itachi

Lean y comenten!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece,por eso Itachi murió y sasuke está con akatsuki.

1.6 No lo se

Una noche oscura.

Familias destruidas.

Sangre por todas partes.

Un joven corriendo dejando trás el muerte.

Entró a su casa,asesinó a sus padres...vió a su hermanito.

No pudo matarlo...no a el.

Se fué de esa aldea que un dia juró proteger,Sasuke antes de que desapareciera le preguntó _"Porque?"_

Itachi lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y dijo en un susurro

"_Lo siento hermanito,tampoco yo lo se"_

Sasuke caió al piso desmayado y el major se alejó internandose en la oscuridad.

Esa seria su nueva vida...vivir en las sobras.

"_No lo se..Sasuke"._

Puedo decirlo?puedo decirlo?

(mira por todos los lados para ver si hay alguien)

QUE ASCO DE DRABBLE!

Eso es lo queria que hibiese pasado,algo muy tonto…

Claro,debió ser mi idea ya que solo a mi se me ocurren estas estupideces.

(Le llegan tomates,lechugas y sartenes)

Auch!Ya,ya basta!solo falta el ajo!

(le llega una cadena de ajo)

Gracias Sakura,eso me servirá para los vampiros!

Itachi?estás llorando?

(Sigh!sob!no...solo necesito 5 minutos)

Como quieras,lo siento.

Con tal, Hasta la vista!

Proxima:Sasori

AngelThdeLioncourt


End file.
